1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to a support frame or spring loaded retainer that is used to mount a folding canopy or roof with support posts/tubes on a boat/marine vessel. More specifically, to a bimini top support frame that is mounted to a surface of a boat such as a gunwale.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bimini tops are usually mounted on surfaces of a boat using deck hinge with a fitting, which mounts to an end of a support tube having a ball end.
The deck hinge is disposed on the surface and sticks up above the surface. Deck hinges include mounting holes for attachment to a surface, such as the gunwale. Deck hinges have pocket or cavity for receiving the end of the support tube. Deck hinges are typically made of stainless steel. Support straps may be further used to help further secure the support tube.
The disadvantages of the deck hinge as described above are that the support pole is subject to vibration. This can lead to excess noise created by the vibration. Also, the installation of the support tube is time consuming because of the need to attach multiple parts (support tube to hinge and straps to further support the support tube). Moreover, the deck hinge sticks-up and is a trip hazard or a stubbing hazard.